


Realisation

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written july 2013 for seperatetables</p>
    </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Written july 2013 for seperatetables

The first time they’d been together it was a reward for Jenson’s title win. In Nico’s mind all that hard work, the years of persistence, pain and effort deserved a reward. Jenson had never hidden his admiration, so to speak, of the German-Finn so Nico had enough confidence to discretely slip his room key into the Brit’s pocket.

 

The second time had been a gift. Nico had won, popped his F1 victory cherry, and in his eyes that deserved a gift. He was, admittedly, tipsy when he approached him in the bar, but there was no drunken slur in his words. There was no drunken bravado in his query as to whether his victory entitled him to a gift, just sheer lust in his eyes. There had been other occasions, but they could all be rationalised in his mind.

The time he locked himself out of his apartment and Jenson put him up for the night - that was a thank you. The times one of them had a bad race - that was a cheer up. The times one of them crashed - well they were simply about reassurance. Recent times when Jenson’s car was proving dire - they were about comfort. So all easily reasoned away…….

Until this time……

Nico had had finished fourth and Jenson fifth so no celebrations or consolations needed. both of their partners were at home, as were they, so loneliness was not an excuse. Neither of them were stressed, upset or had any justifiable reason for booking into a hotel and spending the night together.

For Jenson the fact that they were there simply because they wanted to be wasn’t a shock or a surprise. He had never reasoned their encounters away, he’d never felt the need. He was comfortable in himself to accept it. For Nico, however, the realisation was like a bolt of lightning.

Since the moment the Monte Carlo hotel room door banged shut behind them Jenson had been barking orders and issuing instructions as he always did…

Nico had stripped slowly. He piled his clothes neatly on the side, not that Jenson was a particularly tidy person he just liked to torment Nico by making him wait. As Jenson pushed Nico into the shower and washed his sensitive skin with a rough sponge, despite the fact Nico had showered before he arrived, Nico was left panting hard, braced against the tiles as the jets of water tormented the most sensitive, and intimate, spots. He moaned loudly when he realised this was happening because he’d let it….

 

Laying himself out in the middle of the bed Nico’s voice was high and needy, not that Jenson outwardly took any notice. On his back with his hands gripping the spindles of the headboard Nico briefly wondered how Jenson new which hotels had bed built for tying people too. Shaking his head Nico tried desperately to rid himself of the horrid sensation that appeared in his gut whenever he thought of Jenson with anyone else. A sharp smack to the inside of his thigh that sent tingles everywhere swiftly brought his attention back to Jenson.

Sitting back on his haunches Jenson took a few moments to appreciate the sights before him. With his hands above his head, his feet planted flat on the mattress and his legs spread obscenely wide Nico was a vision. Jenson knew as he saw Nico’s hips twitch that he believed these moments were simply about the tease, but if he was honest, which he would be if the day ever came that he believed Nico could handle it, it was mostly about composing himself so he could resist the sheer temptation to simply devour Nico completely.

Nico’s moan as Jenson bit sharply into his neck could only be described as desperate. Desperate for it to stop because it hurt and desperate to retain some composure as he felt himself unravelling, but desperate for more all at the same time. As he nipped down and along his collar bone and continuing down his chest until he settled on worrying Nico’s nipple with his teeth Jenson laughed softly at the whites of Nico’s knuckles as he frantically tried to keep a hold of the headboard, and himself.

By the time Jenson laid a trail of sucked and nipped red marks down his chest and stomach Nico was a howling mess. Dipping his tongue into his bellybutton and hearing Nico’s fingers scramble on the headboard once more Jenson was glad the expensive hotel prided itself on privacy because Nico’s sounds would be headline news. As Jenson went on to expertly decorate the inside of his thigh, tantalisingly close to where Nico really wanted Jenson’s mouth, Nico knew he was there because he wanted to be.

 

As one cold slick finger pushed into him, slowly but relentlessly, Nico whined loudly as he realised what was behind their text session the night before. Jenson had got him extremely hot and bothered with a succession of lewd comments before “suggesting” that Nico use his birthday present to edge himself over. Moaning loudly Nico felt the coppery tang of blood in his mouth as he bit sharply on his own lip.

Everyone had laughed when Nico opened the fleshy coloured, realistic looking, dildo on his birthday. Jenson’s jokingly sarcastic comment about Nico being so fabulous that everyone wanted him, no-doubt including Nico himself, he had them all in hoots. They all, bar Nico whose heart rate had, he suspected, doubled, laughed as they thought the over-exaggerated cheeky wink was simply part of the Englishman’s teasing humour. None of them would have any clue that Nico’s real present would be to sit in front of the mirror that evening and have Jenson watch him as he put his new gift to full use.

When it had been a while Jenson had to be slow. When the world had kept them apart he had to take his time and prepare Nico well, but as one finger dragged across his sweet spot just before another pushed in alongside it he knew that the previous nights actions meant he could be a bit quicker. He could concentrate on drawing a glorious howl from Nico by raking his sweet spot rather than have to worry so much about stretching him. That he could simply push a third finger in alongside the first two and know the noise from Nico was because of a glorious burn as opposed to any objection.

"Hands."

At the verbal warning, accompanied by a sharp slap to his thigh, Nico’s hands shot back to the headboard from the mattress where they’d slipped. As the fourth finger pushed into him a litany of pleas fell from his red and bitten mouth in at least two languages and the sound went straight to Jenson’s groin.

It took all of Jenson’s self control not to explode as he pushed into Nico. Stretching almost obscenely to accommodate his length Nico felt like his mind was going to explode. His stretched hole was screaming at Jenson to get out, but the desire in his belly was screaming for him to push in some more. For a gloriously torturous time Jenson turned them both to wrecks by slowly pushing into Nico, pausing and then slowly pulling back out. As Jenson slowly dragged across his spot for the fourth time Nico could no longer cope and his pleas turned into outright begging. Stilling, buried balls deep, Jenson wrapped his hand tightly around Nico’s rock-hard, leaky, cock. With just a few wicked flicks of his wrist his hand was coated by Nico’s explosion.

"Ready?"

Jenson’s question was accompanied by a small wriggle of his hips, his cock nudging Nico’s hyper-sensitive prostate. Still shivering from his explosive climax Nico bit his lip once more.

"Nnnnn……"

Nico’s full answer would never be known as Jenson simply gripped his hips and began to rock into him. With Nico’s wails at top pitch Jenson could feel the familiar clench in his balls as the blond became completely undone under him. With his feet scrabbling against Jenson’s legs, his hands fisted in the pillows and his bitten mouth spilling endless please he thought Nico had never looked more beautiful. Thrown into a second climax in a few short moments as Jenson’s spurting cock rammed his sweet spot for the final time Nico’s attempts at words were just random noises as they scrambled in his brain.

As Jenson’s spent cock made him groan as it finally slipped from him Nico had a third and final realisation. Not only had he let it happen and not only had he wanted it to happen, but as Jenson pulled Nico tightly into their spoon position he realised, finally, that he needed it to happen.


End file.
